Although valved conduits have been used successfully in severe forms of right ventricular-pulmonary artery discontinuity, progressive valved conduit stenosis is an important clinical problem. Therefore, we employed a balloon expandable stent in a baboon model consisting of pulmonary artery ligation and implantation of an RV-PA 14 mm bioprosthetic dacron valved conduit. We were able to deploy the balloon expandable stent within the stenotic portion of the valved conduit and in most animals achieved significant reduction in RV systolic pressure and valved conduit gradient. Therefore, we believe the balloon expandable stent may be a useful technique to prolong the patency of right heart valved conduits in patients.